Blood Rising
by Vampontheblock
Summary: So the bad news is that I have been ripped from my normal human world into a creepy new life with the Sadistic Bastards- I mean the volturi,who want to suck my blood, and only haven't done so yet because of my powers. Good news? ... Nope, none.


**The bad news is that I have been ripped from my normal human world into a creepy new life with the Sadistic Bastards - I mean the volturi, who want to suck my blood, and only haven't done so yet because of my powers. On top of that, in a few years from now they will turn me into a bizzear monster. If I refuse? I die.  
Good news? I guess I don't have to worry about the latest Math's test.  
Oh and ... nope, that's the only good news.**

Katia POV

" And here is the tour of the Volturi castle. I hope you enjoy your ... visit." A creepy woman said, smirking by the end of her sentance, making her look, in my opinion, a tad suspicious. Her eye's followed the group of us around the room, almost seeming as if she couldn't let anyone escape.  
Her eyes landed on me and rest for a while, obviously noticing how unnaturally .. beautiful my face was. She looked like she was weighing something up in her head, as if trying to figure something out.  
Well, she didn't know what I was. She was right to be suspicious.

I could shape-shift into anything I wanted, just by concentrating and thinking about the image.  
I could turn into the most beautiful human on the planet, any type of animal, and if I tied to mirror anyone's image, I'd also copy their personality, accent, and abilities.  
Some people would see it as a gift.  
Of course, I thought it made me a freak.

Growing up, I thought everyone could do it.  
Shape-shifting, I mean.

Before you ask, I knew I didn't just have an over imaginative mind.  
The things I could do were just too exquisite.

Of course, teachers started to get worried about me at the age of seven, when I would accidentally change things about me in front of them. I couldn't help my gift/hindrance : I was just a child. Fortunately, they didn't care enough to bring it to the attention of anyone other then myself.

Getting back to reality, I returned the creepy ladies stare, getting more and more unnerved by the minute.  
I could tell she was wearing contacts, but it seemed like they were dissolving: leaving her blood red eye colour to seep out from behind them.

I knew something was wrong.  
My heightened senses let me smell the scent of ... lust? Thirst?  
This was wrong.  
A little voice inside my head, growing larger and more ferocious by the second, was screaming 'Get out! Get out!'

I let out a small growl at her, letting her know that staring was rude.

Her gaze quickly shifted onto someone more oblivious.

This wouldn't be odd to the normal human being - However , I was no normal human being.  
My gut told me to stay away from this place.

I slowly walked away from the crowd, hoping to get away from the scenario that my gut was telling me was going to unfold soon.  
I hid around the corner, and As soon as I was out of sight range, I managed to change my appearance so I was invisible.  
I felt my body merge into something more transparent as I thought of nothing but glass.

Everyone was being ushered into a grand hall, before the door was slammed behind them, leaving them trapped ...

" Welcome to the Volturi hall. I hope you've enjoyed your stay ..." A melodic voice snarled. " To bad it has to come to an end .. abruptly .."

I supressed a gasp as I herd masses of bloodcurdling screams and haunting gurgles of people choking.  
It made me feel sick to the core to hear this.  
What were they doing to these people?

The screaming was coming to a halt, but, due to the shock of this dreadful deed, my powers ceased, making me visible to the eye.

" Fuck ... " I cussed, realising whoever they would be able to come after me now.  
I put my hand over my mouth straight after, realising that I had just brought attention to myself.

" Shit shit shittity shit!" I growled, as three inhumanly beautiful males ran through the door at an inhuman pace.

They looked at me with hunger in their ruby eyes, waiting for my terrified reaction that would never come.  
After a few seconds, they blinked twice, before proceeding with the deed of trying unsuccessfully to frighten me.

" Now now sweetie, don't make me wash your mouth out for cussing." one of these male snarled, for extra effect, his arms around my neck. "This one's mine." He growled, talking to the others now. He showed 2 rows of white teeth as he was about to shove them into my tender neck.

Honestly, I didn't mind them hurting me. I wasn't afraid of death. I was just afraid for the poor people they had brutally murdered just moments ago.  
Moreover, I was afraid for these monsters souls.

Thinking fast, a turned into a cheetah, running as fast as I could away from them as they froze in that distraction.  
My delicate fingers turned into Sharp claws, my wavy honey-gold hair morphed into fur, and my legs bound faster and faster, until it felt as if I was flying.

I could feel the suprise radiating off these .. creatures as they stared after me.

I changed back to my human self as soon as I got to the other end of the room. " Haha! Take that you looney bastards!" I laughed shamelessly .

The things gasped at me, before snarling again.  
" What are you?" One asked.

" Wouldn't you like to know?" I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him.

" Come with us." The one who just tried to kill me spoke, his eyes cold, as he appeared behind me, grabbing my forearm.

I followed them against my will as I was hauled into the same room as the disfigured bodies.  
There were toddlers and mothers mangled on the floor, still in each others arms.

I wondered what lives they led, what they ment to their loved ones.  
It made me sick thinking about how their lives had ended so far before their time.

I inhaled the rusty scent of blood and flesh, and I gagged a bit.  
These people were monsters.  
I was absolutely repulsed.

I glanced around the room, and there was more divine faces, their expressions were foul, as if they had just tasted somethig vile.

Many people would have flinched at the sour atmosphere.  
To be honest, I wasn't scared of their little show of disaffection.  
Infact, I was totally unaffected.  
They looked like they loathed me.  
Hey, I loathed them right back.

" Who is this?" A man with undeniable beauty, like the rest of these ... people. He had long, dark hair cascading down his back.

" My name is Katia Esme-Nasumi." I sighed, twiddling my thumbs.

" Hmm. This is extraordinary, You don't seem to be afraid of us. Do you know who we are?" He probed.

" Well mate, your obviously not the tooth fairy." I sighed once more, as I heard a man with bleach blonde hair flowing to his shoulders growl at me.

" Mate?" This dude asked.

" It means friend, or dude, but if you haven't noticed, I was being sarcastic. You people are vampires." I was sure to mix hatred with the word 'vampires', to show them I couldn't give a SHIT for their beauty.

" You are very intriguing. Please may I hold your hand?" The creep asked. I am pretty sure I recoiled at the sight of him leaning in closer. I didn't want the freak to look at me, let alone TOUCH me.

I raised my eyebrow, before saying. " May you just hold your distance instead?" I asked.

He took my hand anyway, causing me to fume.

" Breach of privacy here! Don't MORTALS have rights? huh?" I clamored , struggling to pull free, but this mans stone grasp kept me in my place. His eyes glassed over for a moment, before he returned ( unfortunately).

" Hmm ..." the man sighed exasperatedly. " You are very, very skilled .. Your gift exceeds all others!"

" What? How do you know?" I questioned, letting myself merge between forms, showing him animals, humans, and mythical creatures alike, before I finally settled on my original image.

I earned some awe-struck looks from the 'people' around me.

I looked up, meeting the burgundy eyes of a member of this ... weird cult thing.

He seemed about 15 or 16, and needless to say he would have been beautiful, if his face wasn't distorted with disgust and hatred.  
I tried to ignore his glares, but after a while, I just glared back with such force that he backed up a bit.

I grinned, satisfied, and turned my head back to the creepy man.

" Dear, my name is Aro, and this is Caius and Marcus." He said, gesturing over to the men behind him. They both looked like they didn't want to be there.

" Okay ... Can I go now? I don't care about your vampireyiness, I just care about going back to my normal life, and worrying about NORMAL things, like the Maths test in a few days." I looked at my nails, waiting for a response.

" I'm afraid we can't let you leave. I will give you two options, darling. Become one of us, a member of the Volturi, or ... well, die."Aro grinned an infuriating grin.

" Become a monster, or die?" I practically growled. " BECOME A MONSTER OR DIE? ! "

I saw slight shock on their faces.

" death comes before dishonour, you know. And You have NO honour left in you! YOU PEOPLE DISGUST ME! KILL ME NOW! I REFUSE TO LET YOU TURN ME!" I thundered, until the walls shook with force.

Aro's smile faltered, before retrieving his sickly smile.

" I know where your family live, because I read your thoughts. I can kill them within minutes, you know .."

" On second thoughts, I meant death comes before dishonour ... alphabetically?" I reasoned. A few chuckles filled the room.

Although I didn't want to become a monster, I couldn't let my family die.  
That would hurt me even more then my own death.

I took in a breath, thinking of things that were a necessity for me to have before I became one of THEM.  
" Right, i've got STANDARDS! 1. You have to wait until my 16th birthday to change me: I'm 15 now, so 1 year. "  
They looked a bit confused, probably because I looked older then I was.  
"2. I can LEAVE this place whenever I please, although I will have to come back to this ... abyss. 3. If anyone tries to kill me, I get to use my powers on them. 4. If anyone pisses me off, you cannot blame me for my actions, although I will try to behave. 5. I CANNOT drink human blood. AT ALL. Now, agree, or i am DYING! I don't want to become one of you human-life taking leeches, but I guess if I have to .."

Everyone stayed in silence for a few seconds, before Aro smiled. " Deal. However, you will have to bord with Santiago and Felix, So you will have two guys with brute strength to hold you back from running away."

I groaned.

" Why can't I be roomed with the girl over there?" I asked.

She grinned evilly before walking up to me.

" Because I can do this: Pain!" She laughed, before noticing it didn't affect me.

" Pain!" She repeated, trying once again.

" PAIN!" She bellowed.

" Whatever ..." I sighed, knowing that this could go on for quite a while. " Right, instead of rooming with crazy pain lady, I guess i'll have to settle with them." I huffed.

the world sucked.  
But if it didn't, I guess we'd all fall off it.  
But I have been ripped from my normal human world into a creepy new life with the Sadistic Bastards - I mean the volturi, who want to suck my blood, and only haven't done so yet because of my powers. On top of that, in a few years from now they will turn me into a bizzear monster. If I refuse? I die.  
Good news? I guess I don't have to worry about the latest Math's test.

Who am I kidding? I'm screwed.

I huffed a bit before looking up at my two new roomies, who were grinning like fools.

" Damn you Aro, Damn you." I whispered, before I was led to my new room by Felix and Santiago.

**Hey, you like? Hate? REVIEW!**


End file.
